A Football Mishap
by MasochisticMarshmallow
Summary: It's the first week of school and Alvin's eager to get into the football team. He'd do anything to be accepted...even if it could cause him pain. Will Brittany be able to show Alvin that he won't need to change just to be accepted? Or will he keep trying to go through the painful change? Read and review! -bad summary...sorry!- Note: The characters are humans in this story.


**Author's note: Hey guys. I'm a new fanfic author here :D This is my first AATC fanfic. It's a one-shot Alvittany fluff I thought of just today. They're humans in this fanfic, by the way. I hope you like it. Read and review, my friends!**

He scrolled down the message inbox on his computer and sighed. There was nothing new…or at least he thought so. He finally saw a new message from his coach at school.

"Ohhh! I hope he accepted me!", Alvin muttered as he closed his eyes tightly, terrified to see the results.

"Dear Alvin,

I am sorry to say but I could not accept you into the school's football team. I know you may be sad about this, but as much as I want to add you to the team, the other coaches wouldn't accept your request. They showed me your current document papers from your doctor and I saw why. In order to be accepted into the team, you must gain at least 25 more pounds. We're very sorry, but that's the rule we've used ever since this school opened to the public. We require our boys to be as big and strong as they can get for our team.

If you really feel that you can't gain 25 pounds within two weeks, then that's alright. You don't need to panic. I'll try to come up with a way to help you build that muscle .

Sincerely,

Coach Bryant.", Alvin read. He didn't bother to read the end. He stopped reading once he got to part that mentioned "gaining weight". He slumped in his chair and read the message over and over again, not bothering to read the last few parts. He groaned and walked out of the computer room.

"UGHHHHH. Whyyyy?!", he whined as he flopped onto his bed and fell face-flat on his pillow. Brittany couldn't help but overhear Alvin's complaining.

"What's wrong Al?", Brittany asked, tilting her head slightly, as she stared into Alvin's golden eyes.

"It's nothing.", Alvin murmured as he walked into the kitchen. Two hours passed by and Brittany spent her time in the bedroom watching television and painting her nails. She began to grow curious of what Alvin was doing, so she trotted into the living room, knowing that he might've been there. When she finally saw Alvin, she gasped. He was stuffing himself like mad since he last talked to Brittany.

"What do you want?", he asked as he looked up at Brittany with stuffed cheeks.

"Alvin! Why are you doing this to yourself? You're gonna get a bad stomachache!", she cried.

"Doesn't matter. I'm hungry.", Alvin said as he shoved another piece of cake into his mouth. Brittany didn't want to anger him more, so she walked out of the living room and allowed herself to enter a couple of the empty bedrooms. Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette were all out, watching a movie with Dave. As Brittany entered the computer room, she was a little bit shocked to see the message Alvin got, still on the screen. She read it carefully and was wise enough to read the last part.

"Alvin, I know why you're doing this now!", she called to him.

"Whatever!", Alvin retorted. He went back to scoffing the cake into his mouth, along with the other food he grabbed from the kitchen.

"I know you're trying to gain 25 pounds…but, you didn't read the last few words of the letter Coach Bryant sent you. I have a feeling you didn't.", Brittany sadly whimpered. Alvin got up from the couch and got into the computer room. There he saw, the message still on the screen. He looked through it and this time, he read the final words his coach has made.

"Wait…so, I didn't have to stuff myself to the point where I'd look like an overstuffed turkey?", Alvin asked.

"That's right. You should read the fine print a little more…right?", Brittany asked as she kissed Alvin on the cheek. Alvin chuckled and kissed back, lightly. He was sure glad to have her by his side.


End file.
